


Один вечер из жизни Стайлз

by Kaianeri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, fem!Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaianeri/pseuds/Kaianeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не хочет, чтобы в ее машине сидел неадекватный оборотень, который грозится порвать ей глотку клыками, но при этом выглядит так, словно сейчас умрет. Но кто ее спрашивает?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один вечер из жизни Стайлз

**Author's Note:**

> Почти полный пересказ этой части эпизода, но с вставками от меня и fem!Стайлзом.  
> По заявке "Fеm!Стайлз в первом сезоне. Один из эпизодов".

Дерек Хейл ее пугал. Реально пугал. До чертиков. До глупого девчачьего писка. Или писк относился к тому, что этот небритый мужик обладал самой шикарной мускулатурой, которую Стайлз видела вживую?

А сейчас он сидел в ее машине, раненый, отравленный и, вроде как, умирающий. _И что, черт возьми, она должна была с этим делать?_ Куда везти раненного волка, который периодически посверкивает на нее синими глазами? Еще и Скотт не отвечает на смс-ки, явно не поисками пули занятый. Конечно, у нее в машине все больше звереющий и медленно раздевающийся оборотень, а Скотт там свою личную жизнь налаживает!

Стайлз сжала руль покрепче, бросила в сторону Хейла мрачный взгляд, прикидывая от скольких проблем она избавится, если просто вытолкнет этого чувака из своей любимой машинки. _Да, он, вроде, большой злой волк, но сейчас он выглядел скорей как прижавшая лапку комнатная болонка._

Телефон пискнул, оповещая о сообщении. Стилински с надеждой уставилась на экран.

_«Еще не успел»_

Не успел? Серьезно? И сколько ей еще возиться с Хейлом? Который до ужаса бледный. И кажется, он собирается умирать прямо в ее машине. _И как она будет объяснять это отцу?.._

Стайлз отшвыривает телефон и требовательно смотрит на оборотня:

– Постарайся не заляпать кровью сидения, хорошо? – Волк тяжело дышит и почти не реагирует. – Почти приехали.

– Куда?..

Черт! _Кто наделяет плохих парней красивыми голосами?.._

– К тебе домой! – фыркает Стайлз. Конечно, куда ей еще везти этого хвостатого? Кстати, надо узнать у Скотта, есть ли у него хвост после обращения? И если есть, то не мешается ли он?

– Что? – Дерек смотрит на нее. Причем, вполне осмысленно. Уже прогресс! Минуту назад он активно умирал. – Мне нельзя домой…

– Тебе нельзя домой?.. – Стайлз нелепо взмахивает ладонью.

– Я не могу себя защитить, – отзывается Хейл.

Прекрасно. Ему нельзя домой. Мысль о том, что можно просто выпнуть одну мохнатую задницу из своей машины становится все привлекательней. А потом в голове настойчиво стучит молоточек, вызванивающий _«А почему бы и да?»_. Стилински тормозит. Недостаточно резко, чтобы оборотень долбанулся о приборную панель, но достаточно, чтобы Хейл бросил на нее один из своих _я-злой-оборотень-и-хочу-убивать_ взглядов. Она ставит машинку на ручник и поворачивается к волку:

– А если Скотт не найдет эту волшебную пулю, а? – Стайлз взмахивает руками – немного нелепо и эмоционально. _Черт возьми, я надеюсь, что ты ищешь, Скотт!_ – Что будет? Ты умираешь?

– Пока нет… – А сам задыхается и, вообще, выглядит как ходячий зомби недельной свежести. – Есть последнее средство…

– Ты о чем?! – всплескивает руками Стайлз. _Кажется, в последний час она побила все свои рекорды по эмоциональным взмахами руками._ Но, серьезно? Последнее средство? Это звучит так… пафосно?.. – Какое еще средство? – Дерек начинает закатывать рукав, обнажая руку с синими венами и раной, кажется, гноящейся… – О Господи!.. Что это?.. – Стилински отворачивается. Она не любит кровь. Не любит гной. И вот _это-что-там-творится-с-рукой-у-этого-оборотня_. Она даже в детстве играла в копов, а не в больничку! – Это заразно? – Вопрос вырывается сам. Потому что это выглядит, _действительно_ , мерзко. Идея выпнуть оборотня из машины перевешивает желание помочь ближнему. – Давай, выходи.

– Заводи машину… – все с тем же умирающим придыханием велит оборотень. – Быстро.

Серьезно? Кто тут здоровый, сильный человек? Явно не тот, у кого в руке дырка.

– По-моему, в твоем положении не стоит вот так вот командовать! – возмущается Стайлз. И пытается доказать себе, что ее не пугает медленно поднимающий на нее взгляд оборотня. – Я вообще могу выкинуть твой волчий зад из машины и бросить тебя посреди дороги подыхать!

_Оау! Она себя завела так, что даже смотрит в эти сердитые глаза и спокойно рассуждает о том, что его можно выкинуть из машины!_

– Заводи тачку, – продолжает хрипло Дерек и как-то весомо. – Или я тебе горло порву. – И взгляд такой, что коленки холодеют. – Клыками.

А последнее уточнение обязательно? _Нет, серьезно?_ У нее же живое воображение. И она может представить, как волк разрывает ее горло зубами, а потом выпихивает ее труп из машины и спокойно укатывает в закат. И умирает, потому что после такого Скотт точно ему не поможет.

Стайлз резко отворачивается и заводит машину, чувствуя на коже своей шеи взгляд оборотня. Конечно, он не смотрел на ее шею, но после такого обещания… _Брр… И кого она там сравнивала с болонкой?.._ Стилински передергивает плечами, прикидывая, куда можно отвезти раненного и злого оборотня. _Где у этого волка его волчье логово?.._

Стайлз колесит по округе, пока не начинает темнеть. Скотт, черт бы его побрал, не берет трубку, не отвечает на смс и, наверняка, давно уже забыл про поиски долбанной пули. А у нее на соседнем сидении на ладан дышит оборотень, пугающий ее не только своими мрачными взглядами и явно предсмертными хрипами, но и раной, которую он не собирается прикрывать. И она уже начинает уставать – от всего этого.

Когда Скотт все же отвечает, Стилински поспешно паркуется и спрашивает почти зло:

– Что мне с ним делать? – Она бросает взгляд на Дерека. Хрипящего. Умирающего. И _все еще_ чертовски пугающего.

– Отвези его куда-нибудь! – отзывается в трубку Скотт. _Гениально! Куда?_

– И кстати, от него начинает вонять, – Стайлз трет лоб, пытаясь придумать, куда можно отвезти этого мохнатого.

– Чем? – удивляется Скотт. Хейл бросает на нее – _очередной_ – очень-мрачный-взгляд, но ей уже плевать. _Ура, кажется, у нее вырабатывается иммунитет к злым волкам!_

– Смертью! – шипит в трубку Стилински и старается не смотреть на оборотня. Иммунитет иммунитетом, но портить нервы очередным _я-порву-тебе-глотку_ взглядом в исполнении Дерека Хейла не хочется. 

– Ладно, – вдруг выдыхает Скотт. – Вези его в ветеринарную клинику.

Очень хочется посмотреть сейчас на Хейла. И очень страшно. Интересно, а он слышит своим супер-слухом? Или умирающие волки не так чувствительны к звукам? Последние полчаса он даже на радио почти не реагировал.

– А твой босс? – пресекает попытку бросить на волка любопытный взгляд Стайлз.

– Он уже ушел, – нетерпеливо отзывается Скотт. – Запасной ключ в коробке за мусоркой.

Стайлз вздыхает, а потом отдает телефон Хейлу, добавив:

– Ты не поверишь, куда он велел тебя везти.

Внутри борются усталость от постоянного напряжения и не очень приятной компании и желание поржать – везти оборотня в ветлечебницу. _Что вы можете предложить моему песику, доктор? Он, правда, слегка дикий, не кусался еще, но грозился очень красочно!_

– Ты нашел ее? – Кажется, Хейл все же слышал. Сталйз с интересом рассматривает его. – Если ты не найдешь ее, то я покойник. – Да, она в этом не сомневается. И, честно говоря, почти надеется, что он все же сдохнет где-то в канаве. Но без ее участия. – Подумай вот о чем… – Глаза Хейла почти закрываются. А сам он бледный. Очень, очень бледный. – Альфа обратил тебя против твоей воли… Так?.. И он сделает это снова… А потом либо ты убиваешь с ним. Либо убивают тебя. – И, черт, как-то верилось. Во все, что говорил этот чувак с закрывающимися глазами. – Если хочешь выжить, тебе нужен я. Найди пулю… – Он нажимает «отбой» и смотрит на нее, Стайлз, своими жуткими синеющими глазами. – Что?..

– Ничего, – качает она головой, забирая телефон из потной и холодной ладони. – Черт. – Стилински сжимает ладонями руль, вздыхает, а потом заводит машину. – Значит, везем тебя к ветеринару, волчара?

Хейл не отвечает и, кажется, готов потерять сознание.

– Эй, большой и волосатый, не смей отключаться! – Стайлз нажимает на «газ», но старается не превышать скорость – _не хватало, чтобы ее остановили и увидели умирающего мужика у нее в салоне_! – Я тебя не дотащу, если ты вырубишься, слышишь?

– Слышу… – почти шепчет Хейл.

– Слышит он меня… – бурчит Стайлз. – Гавнюк ты, Дерек Хейл. Какого черта, ты свалился именно на наши головы?.. Нет, какого черта я потащила Скотта в тот лес? Ну, поймал бы меня отец на месте преступления… В первый раз, что ли?..

– Тебя ловили на местах убийств? – Хейл поворачивает в ее сторону голову.

– Я – дочь шерифа, я пытаюсь что-то расследовать, – отзывается Стайлз. – Все привыкли. И кстати, да, это я тогда вычислила вора пончиков. Ну, то, что это была миссис Дженкинс. Она приходила, болтала с продавщицей, а потом незаметно утаскивала пончики. По одному из каждой коробки. А потом оказалось, что она когда-то была карманницей. – Стайлз останавливается на перекрестке и барабанит по рулю, дожидаясь «зеленого» сигнала, и бросает на Дерека короткий взгляд. – Эй! Хейл! Черт бы тебя побрал! – Она осторожно теребит оборотня за плечо. – Не отключайся!

– Я в сознании, – пытается нахмуриться оборотень, потом вздыхает, облизывает губы – _зачем он это сделал, чертбыпобралсексуальныхзлодеев!_ – и спрашивает: – Значит, это ты виновата…

– В том, что Скотт оказался в лесу, когда там бегал Альфа? – уточняет Стайлз. Хейл кивает. – Да. Но думаю, что ты должен радоваться.

– Чему? – Хейл даже умудряется посмотреть на нее с недоумением.

– Тому, – Стилински нажимает на «газ», – что Альфа укусил не меня.

– О… – Хейл смеется. _Мать его, Хейл, смеется!_ Значит, он умеет не только бросать во все стороны мрачные взгляды. – Да… Мне повезло…

– Вот и радуйся, – сквозь зубы бормочет Стайлз. – Приходи в себя, мы подъезжаем.

Стайлз паркует свой джип в переулке, находит ключи от запасного выхода и опасливо поглядывает на Хейла. Из машины волк выбрался сам, но выглядит так, словно сейчас начнет задыхаться и умирать прямо посредине улицы. И падает на мешки с собачьим кормом как только Стайлз поднимает дверь запасного выхода. Смс-ка от Скотта приходит почти в тот же момент.

– Северный синий аконит, – быстро читает Стайлз, оборачиваясь на Хейла. – Знаешь, что это такое?

– Редкая трава, – отзывается тот. – Это волчий аконит… – Хейл вздыхает. – Он должен принести мне пулю…

– Зачем? – удивляется Стайлз. Неужели за годы своего существования оборотни не нашли универсального противоядия или чего-то типа того?..

Дерек в очередной раз поднимает свои брови, смотрит на нее взглядом _«ты тупая или притворяешься?»_ и отвечает:

– Потому что без нее мне конец.

И до Стайлз доходит, что сейчас может сбыться ее глупая надежда на смерть одного наглого волка. Не то, чтобы она реально желала ему умереть – _мучительно сдохнуть в канаве, точнее говоря_ , – но с каждой секундой возможность уже не увидеть Хейла больше живым приближается. И да, если он умрет, то куда девать труп?.. И кажется, ее уже заносит. Пока этот волк жив, то его надо попытаться спасти, да?..

Она идет вперед, показывая, куда идти, открывает двери, включает повсюду свет. Никто не удивится свету в этой клинике – часто босс Скотта задерживался допоздна, чтобы спасти очередную зверюшку. Хейл вполне бодренько – _не пытаясь упасть и не пугая ее предсмертными хрипами_ – следует за ней.

А потом он снимает кофту. Стайлз на секунду замирает, машинально оценивая шикарную спину и татуировку между лопаток, а потом вспоминает, что _это Дерек черт-бы-его-побрал Хейл_! И вообще, она что? Голых парней не видела? Да она регулярно заглядывает в мужскую раздевалку, и никто уже не обращает на нее внимания!

И вообще, эта рана нравилась ей все меньше. И вены, черные, страшные, тоже ей не нравились… И общее состояние оборотня – бледный, вспотевший и готовый потерять сознание в любую минуту.

– А может… – Стайлз старается не смотреть на рану и слова сами срываются с ее губ, выдавая волнение: – Просто приложим какую-нибудь эхинецаю, пойдешь спать и все пройдет?..

Волнению и надежду, что все образуется как-то само. _Без ее участия._ Но оборотень ее надежды явно не разделяет, хрипло сообщая:

– Когда яд дойдет до сердца, я умру…

Хейл оборачивается на шкафчики и начинает в них рыться.

– Ну, какой же ты пессимист, – тараторит Стайлз, не зная, что делать. В голове все упорней проносятся варианты того, _как они со Скоттом будут прятать труп_. 

– Если он не успеет принести пулю, – выдыхает Хейл, добираясь до нижних ящичков и опасно покачиваясь, – последнее средство…

– Какое? – быстро спрашивает Стайлз, прикидывая, подойти ли ей поближе чтобы попытаться поймать падающего оборотня. Или не стоит? Она, конечно, девушка тренированная, но _удержать такую махину будет трудновато_ …

А Хейл оборачивается к ней с чем-то странным в руке и отвечает спокойно:

– Ты отрежешь мне руку…

Стайлз смотрит на него с секунду, а потом отвечает:

– Нет.

– Да, – хрипло говорит Хейл, кладя _адскую машинку_ на стол и опираясь на него обеими ладонями.

– Нет! – всплескивает руками Стайлз. – Я не стану отрезать тебе руку! Ты, вообще, нормальный? Хотя, черт возьми, кого я это спрашиваю? Оборотня, который хотел перегрызть мое горло? – Стилински вскидывает руки и ерошит свои волосы, вытаскивая из неаккуратного хвостика пряди волос. Хейл смотрит на нее пристально. – Нет!

– Тогда я умру, – просто напоминает он.

– Это шантаж! – вскидывает ладони Стайлз. – Я не хочу отрезать человеку руку, даже если он не человек, а смерти я ему пожелала тысячу раз только за последний час!..

Дерек молча толкает к ней _адскую машинку_. Стилински машинально подхватывает ее, нажимает на что-то и испуганно роняет пилу с писком:

– О Господи!.. Нет-нет-нет!

– Без истерики! – бросает на нее свой злой взгляд Хейл, но Стайлз уже почти все равно.

– Да, я истерю! – пищит она, снова вертясь вокруг своей оси. – Мне страшно, потому что жуткий небритый полуголый мужик требует отрезать ему руку!

– Тебе станет легче, если я разденусь? – уточняет Хейл, перетягивая себе руку жгутом.

Стайлз на мгновение замирает, пытаясь понять, _что именно_ только что предложил ей этот… этот… _Гад_! А потом включается логическое мышление – и попытка забыть о том, _что_ только что предложил ей чертов оборотень:

– А если ты истечешь кровью?..

– Если яда не будет, – отзывается оборотень, зубами придерживая жгут, – все заживет.

Стайзл очень хочется проснуться, но она знает, что не спит. _Зачем, черт возьми, она потащилась в тот лес со Скоттом?.. Если бы не она, то ее друг не стал бы оборотнем, а она сама не собиралась бы отпилить руку мрачному чуваку, который ее пугает до чертиков_. Стилински опять подвисает. Так. Она собирается отпилить руку Дереку Хейлу… _Как, черт возьми, он ее уговорил?!_ Нет, полуголые оборотни плохо действуют на ее способность мыслить логически! 

– Слушай, – Стайлз сглатывает. – Кажется, я не смогу.

– Почему? – сквозь жгут спрашивает чертов Хейл.

– Потому что нужно резать плоть… – с откровенным отвращением проговаривает девушка. – Пилить кость… И будет много крови!

– Теряешь сознание при виде крови? – уточняет Хейл, вздыхаая.

– Нет, – выдыхает Стайлз, вскидывая брови. – Но могу при виде отрезанной руки.

Хейл выглядит плохо. 

– Ну, хорошо… – И говорит с трудом, делая ненужные вздохи. – Тогда так… – И взгляд у него нехороший. И ей точно ничего хорошего не принесет желание этого оборотня выжить. А жить он точно хочет, раз готов отрезать себе руку. – Или ты отрежешь мне руку… – Точнее, готов _заставить ее_ отрезать ему руку. – Или я отрежу тебе голову…

 _А все так хорошо начиналось!._. Стайлз вскидывает ладони:

– Твои угрозы звучат очень убедительно! – Дерек хватает ее за ворот футболки, притягивает к себе через стол и дышит на ее шею. Как-то внезапно становится ясно, что даже умирающий он, черт бы все побрал, сильней ее и может выполнить свою угрозу. А ей жить хочется. _Очень._ И желание жить перевешивает нежелание отрезать чьи-то руки. – О Господи, – пищит Стайлз, – ладно! Хорошо! Я согласна, я отрежу тебе руку! – _Только отпусти меня, большой злой волк…_ – Успокойся!.. – Дерек склоняется к краю стола и, кажется, сейчас потеряет сознание. – Что с тобой? – Оборотня рвет черной кровью. _Зато он ее отпускает._ – Господи, – бормочет девушка, глядя на пол. – Что это за хрень?..

– Организм… – хрипит Хейл, полулежа на столе. – Пытается… Избавиться от яда…

– Ну, похоже, ему не удается, – Стайлз морщится, сглатывая горький комок и старается не смотреть в глаза оборотня, а он, словно специально, пытается поймать ее взгляд.

– Давай… Нужно резать…

И руку, черт, удобно так расположил! Прямо рядом с _адской машинкой_ …

– Слушай, – отступает Стайлз, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает новый комок дурноты, – я, правда, не смогу…

– Просто сделай это! – рявкает на нее оборотень, и она тут же вспоминает, что очень хочется жить.

– О Боже… – пищит Стилински. За последние двадцать минут она столько раз вспоминает Всевышнего, сколько не думала о нем месяц, наверное. _Может, он откликнется и явит чудо?.._ – Хорошо. Ладно… О Господи… – Она примеривается пилой к руке, держа ее обеими дрожащими ладонями. Дерек удобней располагает руку, чтобы легче было отпилить ему руку. – Начинаю…

– Стайлз! – откуда-то издалека доносится крик Скотта.

Стилински замирает, почти уверенная, что у нее начались глюки на почве нежелания отрезать человеческие руки, но она все же уточняет:

– Скотт?..

Ее лучший – _черт бы его побрал за его долбанную медлительность!_ – друг влетает в кабинет и застывает, ошарашенно глядя на Дерека и на нее, держащую в трясущихся руках _адскую машинку_ , а потом кричит:

– Ты что творишь?!

И Стайлз выдыхает, чувствуя дрожь от облегчения в своих коленках.

– Ты избавил меня от такого ужаса, – пищит она, подальше отталкивая от себя _адскую машинку_.

– Принес? – хрипит со стола Дерек, а Скотт принимается рыться в карманах.

Стайлз опирается на стол, выдыхая. Теперь все будет хорошо. Этого чертового оборотня спасут, а ей – _Господи, спасибо, я теперь в тебя верю!_ – не придется отпиливать руку. Скотт отдает пулю, Хейл рассматривает ее, а Стилински не удерживается от вопроса:

– И что теперь?..

– Я… – начинает Хейл, и глаза его закатываются. – Я…

Он роняет пулю и грохается в обморок! Черт, ну, _почему это должно произойти именно сейчас_? Скотт бросается за этой смертельной штучкой, а Стайлз присаживается рядом с оборотнем, прикидывая, что делать. В голову приходит только нюхательная соль, но ее еще найти нужно!

– Дерек… – Стайлз хлопает оборотня по сильно небритой щеке. – Дерек очнись!.. – А в голове снова планы о том, _куда они будут прятать труп_. – Скотт, что мне делать?..

– Не знаю, – отзывается друг, копаясь где-то в углу. – Я не могу достянуться…

– Он не приходит в себя! – Стайлз держит в руках голову Хейла и почему-то очень хочется приложить его затылком о пол. От этого он, кончено, не очнется, _но ей будет очень приятно_. – Он умирает… – Пульс на шее не прощупывается. – Я думаю, он уже умер! – Или она не там ищет?

– Подожди! – рычит Скотт и бормочет что-то себе под нос.

Стайлз все же находит пульс оборотня и продолжает держать его голову в ладонях, не зная, что делать дальше. _Желание приложить его головой о пол становится все сильней._

– Я достал! – вдруг кричит Скотт.

Стайлз выдыхает, качает головой и просит тихо:

– Только не убивай меня потом!..

И бьет так, как учил отец. _И это работает!_ Руку она себе отбила, зато оборотень уже требует пулю и, пока она нянчится с отбитыми костяшками, зачем-то потрошит снаряд, сжигает его и засовывает пепел в рану. Наверное, больно, но _у нее ноют костяшки, и желания жалеть наглого оборотня нет_. Абсолютно. А потом он еще почти сшибает ее с ног, падает на пол и начинает кричать и рычать. И это выглядит так, будто ему очень больно. В Стайлз даже просыпаются _крупицы жалости_. А потом рана Хейла излечивается. Без следа… Как у Росомахи.

– Это было просто офигенно, – потрясенно сообщает Стилински. Скотт смотрит на нее удивленно, и девушка решительно кивает: – Да.

Хейл поднимается на ноги, а Скотт спрашивает с заботой:

– Все нормально?

– Не считая мучительной боли! – отзывается неблагодарная волчья морда.

– Если появился сарказм, значит, будет жить, – фыркает Стайлз, опираясь на стол. Ее колени трясутся. _Опять._ Черт, сколько ей всего пришлось пережить за каких-то полчаса?..

Хейл смотрит на нее мрачно, но ей уже плевать. _И да, у нее появился иммунитет!_ Ура тому, что она быстро привыкает ко всему. Особенно к злым взглядам большого плохого волка.

– Мы спасли тебе жизнь. Теперь оставь нас в покое! – требует Скотт. Стайлз хочется обнять его – _за то, что читает ее мысли_. – А иначе я пойду к отцу Эллисон и все ему расскажу.

А вот это глупо. Угрожать плохому волку злыми охотниками. Очень глупо.

– И ты им веришь? – спрашивает Хейл. – Думаешь, они тебе помогут?

– Почему нет? – спрашивает Скотт возмущенно. – Они хоть и чокнутые, но получше тебя.

Стайлз только кивает. Ей пока охотники ничего плохого не сделали, а этот чувак обещал убить. _Два раза? Три?_ Черт, она даже не может сосчитать его обещания ее убить! А Дерек смотрит так… обиженно и уязвленно.

– Я тебе покажу, какие они хорошие!.. – обещает он.

– Ты о чем? – удивленно спрашивает Скотт.

– Поехали, кое-что покажу тебе, – отвечает Хейл.

– Ты с нами? – уточняет друг у нее.

Стайлз отмахивает одной рукой. Второй она держится за стол. Хейл смотрит на нее свысока. _Гад._

– Езжайте без меня, – вздыхает она. – Потом расскажешь. Я приду в себя и все тут закрою.

Скотт, кажется, верит. Хейл смотрит на нее с усмешкой, быстро одеваясь.

– Чтобы я еще раз спасла твою гребанную жизнь, гад, – шепчет Стилински, когда оба оборотня топают на выход. Старший оборачивается, сверкнув на нее синими глазами, но ей уже – _или пока?_ – не страшно. – Сваливай уже, – ворчит она.

Оборотни уходят. Стайлз садится на стол, смотрит по сторонам, вздыхает, треплет и без того взъерошенные волосы, смотрит на окровавленный пол и проговаривает в пустоту:

– Ну и денек…


End file.
